


For You Bro? Anything

by DeepClosetFan (inujuju)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Genetic Material Build Up, M/M, Moirails With Pails, PWP, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Xeno, handjob, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inujuju/pseuds/DeepClosetFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Gamzee and Karkat are moirails, pale as pale can be, but a troll has needs.</p><p>Karkat invites you over to his hive for help but ends up shying away from you. Once you learn that your poor brother's genetic material is all up and hurting his insides, you make the choice to help a brother out. He's saved you multiple times after all, and you'd do anything to keep him safe. Even if that means giving him a completely platonic handjob on the pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You Bro? Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poisontea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisontea/gifts).



> For Drone Season 2014

Karkat paces around his motherfucking block in stubborn earnest as the sun rises outside. Normally he’s curled up in his coon with you, pretending to sleep the day away, but he can’t bear to be in the slime right now for some motherfucking reason. He’s having a little bit of a crisis after all.

“Oh for the love of the horrorterrors fucking bulges-I mean tentacles! Acting like claws that penetrate my, I fucking mean tear my insides open and leave me there in ple-pain!”

Okay maybe little is a motherfucking understatement.

Point is, is that your lovely little miracle is pacing in his block and you’re really not sure what to do. He called you over only to slam the door on your face. Then he tried to cuddle you only to burn red and race to his ablution block. Then he burst out in rage cursing up a storm and you tried to calm him down but he kept turning away from you.

“What’s got you raging up a storm my main motherfucker?” You ask him, absently scratching at you hair. Shit’s smooth as silk since Karkat started washing it last week. He’s the best moirail you could ask for, your little diamond stud.

He turns to you, face flushing again, and he angles his legs awkwardly as if he’s trying to hide something. His lips tremble but he bites down and you think he’s gonna tell you but his eyes harden and he turns away from you.

You feel a little sad.

“Go home Gamzee.” He hisses but his pan catches up before yours does and he curses. “Fuck the suns up. I’m the worst moirail, it’s me.” Karkat squats down, probably hugging his knees like he does when he works himself up in those complicated knots. You go to stand but his voice, barely a wobble, freezes you in place. “Just use my coon and I’ll take the pile.”

“Fuck no.” You say, almost startling yourself with how harsh your voice flickers. Karkat jumps a little too but he doesn’t turn to face you. Frowning you ease towards him. “Brother I know that your nightterrors get they’re harsh on way fucking more than mine do. Let’s just curl up together alright?

“No big deal best beloved.” You gently say the last part, crouching down behind him. Clearly Karkat is freaking out over something and you’re not going to force yourself on him but you’re not going to just leave him either. “I’ll take the pile if you can’t handle it tonight beloved. I don’t mind any. ‘Rails gotta help each other out no matter the problem right?” His shoulders shake a little and you frown. “Karkat?”

He turns to you and his eyes have a smooth film of candy red. “Oh bro…” You breathe out, reaching towards him and cupping his face. He flinches away but then forward and he looks so very confused. “Diamond of mine what’s wrong?”

Karkat hesitates and you start to get really worried when he slips backwards instead of forwards. “My bulge hurts.”

You sorta just… crouch there awkwardly for a few seconds before you pan registers ‘hurt’ which means pain which means bad. “Oh shit! Do you want me to motherfucking call Kansis? She’s probably up now and knows all that motherfucking medical shit. She could even come”

“That’s not the problem Gamzee!” Karkat cries out, his voice high pitch and cracking, before you can finish your idea. In any other case you’d think it was adorable as fuck but something’s wrong with your bro so you save the laughter for later. “I have…” Karkat licks his lips nervously but you nod reassuringly him, encouraging him. “I have built-up genetic material alight?”

You do not save the laughter for later.

“G-Gamzee for fucks sake I’m in some serious distress here. I might as well be a fucking trollsel in distress on some stranded meteor. Stop laughing!” Karkat reaches out to punch you but you pull him down to cuddle, body shaking with mirth. 

You wrestle with him for a few moments, Karkat’s frown perking up, but then your knee slips between his knees and _rubs_. Karkat freezes as a pained moan escapes his lips.

Oh… oh fuck he was serious. 

Karkat flushes red and tares himself from you, running back to his ablution block and slamming the door shut once more. You frown and rub your face in frustration, careful of your make-up. Of _course_ you’d fuck up when your brother really needs you.

Before you fell into blissful red with a special troll that Karkat all got his scream on for you, you had the odd flare of pain downstairs too and it was no miracle.

You walk to the door and you can motherfucking _hear_ Karkat’s tiny sobs. Clutches your blood pusher something awful. “Bro?” You call out softly.

“Go the fuck away Gamzee.” Karkat stammers out at you and if anything that steels your resolve even fucking more. Beloved miracle ain’t got no red or black yet, on account of always looking out for you, and it’s about motherfucking time you returned the favor.

Even if your cheeks flushed purple from the thought.

“Best beloved of mine.” You rest your hand on the door softly. “Come out of there and let me help you like a moirail outta.”

“Papping and shooshing isn’t going to get my bulge to fuck off Gamzee!” Karkat yells through the door. “And even in some twisted kink fuckery of complete disgust it did it’s not going to exactly help the fucking pain go away.” Quieter, almost reluctant but most definitely pained. “Please just… just go home. Crabdad can take you, shield you from the sun and shit. I’ll… I’ll handle it and, and just forget it happened.” You’re about to protest but Karkat cuts you off. “I can understand if you don’t want to come back…” Oh if that slip of air doesn’t just make you pity him all the more.

“Karkat I’m not going to leave my diamond alone when he’s in pain,” he tries to interrupt but you keep going on, pushing on despite your traitorous cheeks (shit’s embarrassing) “and I’m not going to make you hurt more.”

Silence beats three times, in time with your blood pusher.

“Are you saying you’ll…” Karkat doesn’t finish his sentence.

You laugh, sounding way to motherfucking awkward. “If it’s for you bro, yeah. Yeah I don’t mind. I’ll do anything for you.”

Silence continues and you start to think that you’ve fucked up, said something wrong or some motherfucking shit like that. The door in front of you, however, slowly starts to open and you catch a glimpse of one of Karkat’s sinfully red eyes.

For a long moment he just watches you and you can’t help feeling a little spread out before him, the way his eyes roams over every inch of you. He swallows loudly, shaking his head a little. Yet he pushes the door open slowly, hand gripping the door knob tightly.

“Why are you always such a romantic at the worst of times?” Karkat breathes out, voice shaking. You smile a little and set your hand on top of his slowly. You rub against them softly till his hand relaxes and he lets go. Slipping your fingers in between his, you lead him back to his pile of candy wrappers, rom coms, and shells (he started collecting them whenever he came over to your hive and you tended to bring him some whenever you visited).

Sitting down, you slowly bring Karkat down to sit on your lap. He’s blushing something fierce and for some reason that calms you down. You’re in control and Karkat trusts you with something he’s never trusted anyone else with.

With colour like his, he’s not all comfortable getting close to other trolls, no matter how pity struck or pitch hurled he felt towards them.

You take his hand and set it against your shirt, right over your blood pusher, and let him grip it. His lips trembles as he locks his eyes on the floor. “If… If I ask you to stop,”

“Then I’ll stop motherfucker. No problem there.” You bump foreheads together. “I won’t be doing nothing that you don’t want me too alright?” A few more seconds pass but you’re a pretty patient motherfucker and Karkat minutely nods at you, clutching your shirt tighter.

Glancing down you suddenly become self-conscious of the idea of helping your moirail, of all people, jerk off. He’s pants have a small tent meaning his bulge has begun to unsheathe. Briefly you realize that it’s retracted some since you brushed it earlier but you shake your head and try to focus on the task.

Karkat closes his eyes when you start to move your hand. At first you think you should just pull his pants down, rub it a few times and, thank the messiahs, it’s done! However you know from experience that it’s never that easy and Karkat is shaking in your arms. He trusts you but he’s still scared.

Steeling yourself and setting your cheek against Karkat’s head you settle your hand against Karkat’s pants. His breath jumps into his throat and his fingers clutch your shirt. You shoosh him lightly until his lungs start letting air go and then you slowly move your fingers.

Karkat’s warm against you, always has been. But the pure _heat_ radiating from his crotch makes you swallow. You pause for a moment, remembering every time your pale diamond start brother has helped you, papped you, shooshed you, and _smiled_ at you.

Your buldge finally let’s go of your pan and you have to smile down at your beloved Karkat. Not a drip of red slips into your diamond and your purr softly against him to help him calm down as you touch him.

Through his pants you can feel his bulge extend out to your hand, trying to wrap around your fingers against the fabric. You let out a soft laugh as Karkat shakes his head at you. “S-shut up asshole.” He hisses at you; voice a little high and lacking the normal venom. 

Karkat starts to rub his cheek against your shoulder and you smooth your fingers against him. It hasn’t gotten any larger and you’re a little thankful because the fucker feels pretty long with how much it’s curled up down there.

“Karbro…?” Karkat clutches your shirt and nods slowly. You rub his back with your other hand, soothing his nerves, and then you lift his butt up just enough to slip his pants down. He buries his face against your neck. You don’t pull his pants off all the way, letting them hang around his knees in case he wants to put them back on. His boxers have the quadrants on them and you feel pity swell up in your breast with just how adorable he is.

You hum against his horns to calm him down, his breath jumping as cold air hits his bulge as you pull his boxer down after. It stays coiled up and you’re right, that little motherfucker is _long_. You take a moment to look at it, running quick comparisons in your pan to your own, hoping that you get some sort of knowledge of what all to do know that it’s out and about.

For one the colour is obviously different. Yours is purple and his is red, simple. His is longer but skinnier than your own, and the small bumps are probably similar to your large ridges.

“Gamzee please stop eying my bulge and just get this over with.” Karkat grumbles softly into your neck.

“Haha, roger that motherfucker.” Karkat groans at your reply but it melts into a sweet moan when your fingers reach out for the bulge. It’s so _warm_ against your fingers and surprisingly lubricated. The small bumps producing its own lubricant in a similar fashion as yours.

Karkat bites his lip but you pet the back of his head and you let the bulge slowly curl around your fingers. “Don’t muffle the music bro.” You whisper to him, rubbing your thumb over a bump and causing a shutter to roll through Karkat. “Let it all out alright? I’ve got you.” He doesn’t reply but his lips part with heated breath rather than tight wisps. His hand still clutches your shirt but it alternates between clutching for life and completely relaxed.

Humming against his horns to keep him calm, you begin to rub against the bulge with earnest. It reacts slowly, almost cautiously, at the menstruation. It slips against your palm all smooth, sliding between each finger and sliding up their lengths. The small bumps nip your skin so softly you barely notice it as they drip red lubricant on your skin.

It’s so warm and the way the gel cools as is trickles down your wrist tickles you deep in your chest. Sliding your hand down the length of the bulge causes Karkat to moan long and wet. His lips are moving against your neck, brushing against your blood pushers beats, leaving hot gasps of air that cool sweetly against you.

“That’s it bro,” you encourage, placing a pale kiss to his horn “you’ve got this.” Karkat tries to for a word that resembles your name but you brush against the bulge’s tip and his entire back arches into you.

“Haaa. AaaaAH.” Karkat calls out, rubbing his head in mesmerizing circles against your shoulder. He pushes against your chest just as his bulge pushes against your hand harder. It wraps around your wrist and tugs and you’re only momentarily surprized by its strength. After all, Karkat may not look it but he’s no push over either. 

You slip your hand up and down the entire length, listening to your brothers pants in your ear as he pushes his face against your neck again. You press against one of the bumps with your pinky just as it opens and it grips onto it.

Karkat’s tongue presses against your neck, hot air rushing out as he moans again. Your purr as the slick bulge wraps around your hand, trying to angle the bumps and time the pressure so that it can envelope the tips of each finger.

It suckles them and Karkat sucks your neck. A small part of you says that maybe you should remind him that you’re moirail’s but his hand is rubbing your back to help _you_ calm down and if that’s just not as pale as fucking stardust. Besides you’re the one that told him to get his chill on and he trusts you to help him ride this wave.

You tug each finger out slowly, one by one, with soft pop sounds echoing escaping. Karkat cries from the delicate loss of suction but dissolves into a series of clicks when you rub your knuckles over each bump as they close.

Red lubricant soaks your pants but nothing stirs and you chirp at Karkat before you continue. His bulge, and your motherfucking hand for that matter, of covered in miracle red and it’s time to take the dive and fly off the cliff.

After a moment’s hesitation Karkat kisses the small hickey he created, pure sugar, and chirps back to you. You slide your pointer on top of the bulge that starts to curl around it immediately. You slip your middle finger beneath it, settling it in between your fingers. Slowly you begin to curl your fingers forward so the heads of each one sets against the smooth skin.

Gliding over the closed bumps, you straighten Karkat’s curled bulge until you reach the tip and your finger pads press into the slit. Karkat’s breathe hitches and chirps, both hands clutching your shirt from front and back.

Pulling back down to the base you let Karkat’s bulge wind up again before dragging it back out. Your speed slowly builds in synch with Karkat’s breaths. They’re hot and moist against your neck as his climax builds and you focus on his beautiful music and miraculous colours that he _trusts_ you with.

Fucking romantic.

Your other fingers join the others, your pointer slipping beside your middle so you can grasp the bulge easier. Hand fisted around the slithering mass warms the rest your palm from when the gel cooled it and you begin pumping in earnest.

Against you Karkat leans back his head and _trills_.

You barely loosen your grip in time for Karkat’s genetic material to pool out. It comes in large, multiple burst and you hold him against you as he rides the last of his climax. He relaxes fully against you after the sixth large spray and you gently pump the last remaining trickles out.

His bulge slips out of your hand lethargically and you watch in a distant amazement at how it slips back inside its sheath like a magic trick. Your brother really is made out of miracles. 

Karkat’s breaths soften against you, his trill sinking down to a soft warm purr. You purr with him, hugging him to your chess despite the mess between the two of you. He kisses your neck again, soft and short, just the way you like it and you kiss his horn.

“Sleep beloved, I’ve got you.” Karkat chirps softly once before the last thread of tension snaps and he drifts into slumber.

Standing up is a little awkward with just how much… well, _cum_ , is sitting in your lap but you manage it and after a quick wipe of his legs you slip Karkat into his pajamas and then into his coon.

You’re tired but you don’t hop in just yet, cleaning the mess you made, captchaloging the pile so that you can clean it properly and Karkat doesn’t wake up to it first thing. Beautiful motherfucker is probably going to be mighty embarrassed over this for a while. You captchalog your own clothes, hope into the ambulation trap to do a quick wash before jumping into your spare clothes Karkat keeps for you just in case, and then slide into the coon with him.

He instantly seeks you out, your little miracle, even in his sleep. You pull his chest flush against yours and wrap him up with your cool body. Karkat warms your body from the cold shower and you cool his from his climax. The embrace is comfortable and loose, strong enough to protect but soft enough to calm. A perfect moirail hug.

And you wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... that was some porn. Yup... Porn... I've never written a handjob before and I'm pretty sure that shows.


End file.
